codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Next Generation Firearms Manufacturing Plant
Next Generation Firearms Manufacturing Plant (NXT Gen. Firearms Manufacturing Plant or NGFMP) is a weapon manufacturing company owned by Richard Blanchard. The company is based in Springfield, Massachusetts and focuses on researching, developing and mass producing advanced weapon systems and platforms for use in modern militaries or PMCs. In 2043, the same year the company was founded, the company signed a contract with the U.S. Military to produce an assault rifle to compete with the XM16A5 and the XM14A3. Since then, NGFMP has worked extensively with the U.S. Military and its allies. History The founder and owner of NGFMP, Richard Blanchard, served in the United States Navy SEALs, 3rd Division and was stationed in Bosnia and Ukraine after World War III. He established the company in 2043, wanting to create safer, more soldier friendly equipment while keeping the soldier protected. He also wanted to create new and improved vehicles for the military, as well as replicas of vehicles for recreational usage. In 2043, NGFMP announced that its first products, the X1 Assault Rifle, codenamed, "Reaper" during its development, and a T14 Assault Tank replica. Products Ever since the introduction of the X1 Assault Rifle, now known as the A1 Assault Rifle, and the T14 Assault Tank replica, NGFMP has produced numerous weapons and vehicles. Some examples include the A5 Assault Rifle, the A49 Assault Rifle, the C2 Assault Carbine and the M14A3E2 SAW variant. It has also made numerous vehicles, including the H-5 Helicopter, F-20 Fighter and a PzKpfw VIII Maus replica. NGFMP follows the U.S. Military's new weapon and vehicle designation protocols. The following prefixes are used for firearms: *'A '- Assault Rifle *'C' - Carbine *'M' - Machine Gun *'SM' - Sub Machine Gun *'SR' - Sniper Rifle *'P' - Pistol *'R' - Revolver *'RL' - Rocket Launcher *'GL' - Grenade Launcher *'S' - Shotgun *'X' - Prototype The following prefixes are used for vehicles: *'H' - Helicopter *'F' - Fighter *'MBT' - Main Battle Tank *'TD' - Tank Destroyer *'SPG' - Self-Propelled Gun *'LT' - Light Tank *'MT' - Medium Tank *'HT' - Heavy Tank *'I' - Interceptor *'B' - Bomber *'E' - Escort *'FB' - Fighter Bomber *'SB' - Stealth Bomber *'SF' - Stealth Fighter *'T' - Prototype tank *'X' - Prototype aircraft Firearms M14DA1 SAW.jpg|'M14A3E2 SAW' - Modified and produced from 2043-2078 under license from Springfield Armory. C2.jpg|'C2 Assault Carbine' - Manufactured from 2056-2093. A49.jpg|'A49 Assault Rifle' - Produced from 2081-2132. M4A2.jpg|'C4A2 Carbine' - Produced under license from Colt Defense, 2043-2056. Changed designation from "M4A2" to "C4A2". M14A3 Garand.jpg|'A14A3 Garand' - Produced under license from Springfield Armory, 2043-2068. Changed designation from "M14A3" to "A14A3". M3 Micro-Carbine.jpg|'C3 Micro-Carbine' - Produced from 2049-2074. Originally designated, "M3 Micro-Carbine". M2 Savage.jpg|'A2 "Savage" Assault Rifle' - Manufactured from 2067-2100. M16A5 (DR).jpg|'M16A5' - Built under license from Cot Defense, 2044-2078. A1 Assault Rifle.jpg|'A1 Assault Rifle' - Produced from 2043-2056. Discontinued and replaced with the A2 and A4 Assault Rifles. 'Civilian Variants' L85A2C.jpg|'L85A2C' - Produced under license from 2051-2058. Safe and Semi-Auto only. FNC-Para.jpg|'FNC-Para' - Manufactured under license from FN-Herstal, 2045-2053. F2000.jpg|'F2000' - Built under license from FN-Herstal, 2057-2066. Diemaco C8A3.jpg|'C8A3' - Produced under license from Colt Canada, 2043-2049. Diemaco C8A1.jpg|'C8A1' - Produced under license from Colt Canada, 2043-2051. Vehicles 'Reproduction/Replica Vehicles' Military Equipment Category:Corporations